Islands Revenge
by Bombertank
Summary: This is a Naruto/Dawn fic no Harem


**I don't own Naruto or TDS**

 **I'm trying to make this as real as possible on the TV series.**

* * *

''Yo, were coming at you live yet again from camp Wawanaka somewhere in Matoska Ontario. I'm your host, Chris McClain. Dropping season 4 of the hottest reality show on television at this very moment. Here's the deal: 14 campers signed up to spend 8 weeks here at the old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other and then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk down the Hurl of Shame and leave Total Drama Revenge Of The Island for good.''

Chris walks over to campfire pit as he continued his speech. ''Their faith will be decided at a dramatic campfire ceremony's. Each week all but one camper will receive a radioactive marshmallow''. ''In the end only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame,'' ''...And a decent fortune.'' Shows a wheelbarrow of a $1,000,000 dollars . ''Let's face it, they'll probably blow in a couple of months. To survive they'll have to battle bio-hazardous toxic waste, mutated animals, plants, disgusting camp food, and each other. Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure?'

* * *

As Chris was sipping a A yacht of the old campers came barreling through

"No those guys won't be coming here it is **All Brand New Competitors,** and here they come now for real" Chris said pointing with is coconut cup

Another yacht was coming in.

"Meet Jo and Scott" Chris said introducing the first set of campers

"Stay out of my way if you value your kiwis" Jo said as she crossed her arms glaring at Scott

"Ya right back at ya"Scott said

"Zoey and Mike" Chris said introducing the next set of campers

Can you believe we are here" Zoey said as she tapped Mike on the shoulder

"Ya its beautiful" Mike said a little sheepishly until he turned towards Zoey

"Lightning! Hello gorgeous" A black male said confirming his name

"Brick" Chris said a little peeved Lightning interrupted him

"Brick McCarther Reporting for duty"A military boy said confirming it was Brick while he dropped Zoey on the ground

"B" Chris said

A heavy set black teen just pointed to Chris

"Dawn and Naruto" Chris said

When their names were called they where to busy kissing to care

"Dakota" Chris said

"Hey there haha Dakota here and I'm.." A pretty and fashionable teen said before getting interrupted by Chris

"Ann Maria" Chris said

"Ya so a little more spray should do it" Ann Maria said before getting pushed by Dakota before getting back up and spraying her in the face

"Staci" Chris said

"Cameron" Chris said

 _Sniff_ "Fresh air, a real lake, real birds" Cameron said before getting hit by a flock of pigeons and falling face first on the deck

"Sam" Chris said

"Oh ya grenade launcher upgrade ya haha Now we're cook'n" Sam said not really caring

"yep it's going to be the most explosive episode yet" Chris said before he litteraly blew up the yacht that the campers where on

* * *

 **Theme Song**

* * *

As every one fell from the sky. Chris was enjoying their misery.

"God dam Chris did you have to blow up the yacht?" Naruto said to Chris earning nods and glares from the other campers

"Yes, yes I did" Chris said smugly

"Ass hole" Naruto said

"I heard that" Chris said a little peeved

"No shit! You where suppose to heard" Naruto said still pissed about being blown up

"Any way see the trail leading into the forest? Run through it but watch out for the bunnies any amount of noise will disturb them" Chris said

"Oh no not the bunnies" Lightning said

"Like this" Chris said before blasting the intercom with a blow horn. Earning a loud rawr

"Oh shit" Naruto said before picking up Dawn and putting her on his shoulders and ran for it getting everyone to stare at him oddly until they saw a tree fall

* * *

 **Time skip**

As the campers came in Joe was first and Lightning was second

"Sorry you had to loose to a girl" Jo said

"What girl Lightning never looses" Lightning said before Chris pulled up and a quad

"Ok Lightning your team A Jo B" Chris said

Scott cam in next and was on team A

Brick was right after him and was on team B

B came in after and was on team A

Cameron was holing onto B's hoodie and when to team B

Zoey came after Cameron and was put on team B

Mike was right after her and was put on A

Dawn and Naruto Where both but on team B

Dakota cam right after them and went to B as well

Maria came in after her and went to A

Sam came after Maria and went to team A

Staci went to B

"Now that everyone is here we can get started" Chris said before Cameron asked a question

"What was that in the forest? That isn't in any of the know animals in the wild" Cameron said before Chris gave a redirected answer

"Oh ya I loaned this place to a nice toxic company and things got out of hand. Good people. Some thing might have happened." Chris said before laughing evilly

"Now this is going to be a little different. In every episode someone will be eliminated" Chris said earning gasps from everyone

"Now since your team names have been chosen. Team A you'll be known as The Toxic Rats, and Team B you'll be known as The Mutant Maggots, but before we go any further we are going to a commercial brake" Chis said

* * *

 **Time skip**

"Welcome back. Now you might have noticed that one team has a saw while the other has a trampoline. What do they have to do with this chalange well I'll tell you" Chris said to the camera

"Campers you'll have to use these items to cut down the rope that is holding the totems and then race the totems all the way to where the camp is. The first one to get there may get a sweet cabin. Oh and the timer on that is rigged to explode so if you don't get it to the camp and place it on a podium well...I think you get the point. Aaannnnnddd GO!" Chris said making all the campers scramble

* * *

 **The Toxic Rats**

"Ok so how are we getting up there?" Staci asked

"I say we climb it" Lightning said as he started to climb it

* * *

 **The Mutant Maggots**

They quickly regrouped and formed a plan.

"Ok so here is the plan we get the hatchet and cut the rope" Jo said

"Good idea" Zoey said

"Lets go" Said Brick as he set up the trampoline and jumped on it grabbing a hold of the axe

* * *

 **The Toxic Rats**

As lighting climbed to tree. B made a plan. He put a log on a rock and then put Staci on it before putting Sam under the tree

"what is e doing" Dawn whispered to Naruto

"I think he is going to stack us one on top of the other" Naruto said back, and true to what Naruto said that is what happened.

B started to shoot everyone onto the others shoulders

* * *

 **The Mutant Maggots**

While that was happening Brick couldn't get the axe unstuck.

"Come on Brick hurry up already" Jo said before the squirrel from earlier came back and that was when Mike turned into one of his persona's

"Back in my day we didn't need an axe or saw. We only need a rock to cut a rope" _'old Mike'_ said before throwing it and hitting the squirrel instead

* * *

 **The Toxic Rats**

As the other team was scrambling around from the lazers being shot down from them. They where almost done with their stacking. Before they could cut the rope the other team started to leave thanks to the squirrel hitting the axe which deflected the lazers and hit a branch causing the totem to fall.

"Come on guys hurry or we are going to loose" Naruto said

"It won't cut" Dakota said

"are you using the serrated part Lightning said

"Just use it like a stake knife" Dawn said getting Dakota to finally get it and cut it down.

"Come on guys lets hurry" Naruto said before they carried the totem to the river

* * *

 **River**

As the teams where in the water. The Maggots where in the lead that is until the rats passed them.

"Guys he wants us to lean forward" Dawn said before everyone leaned

"What how did they pass us" Jo asked in a shocked tone

"My great, great, great uncle created log riding" Staci said before everyone on her team told her that they didn't care

* * *

 **Camp ground**

As Chef and Chris sat down relaxing waiting for the campers to come in. Chef was reading a book while Chris was soaking in some sun.

They could hear screaming and looked to see who was coming first. It was the Rats.

"Quick put it on the podium near the good cabin" Scott said

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling if we do that something will happen" Naruto said making Carmon scared

"Who cares come on" Lightning said before they placed it on the podium with 1 second to spare

Next you could hear the other team coming, but their totem flew in the air after hitting the ground and landed in the nice cabin. Just like Naruto predicted it exploded blowing up the nice cabin

"Told you" Naruto said

"To bad that had a 8 person hot tub and air conditioning" Chris said as he grinned evilly

"Ya my great, great, great, great uncle created log cabins. Before him people had to sleep in the trees" Staci said earning glares from every teammate

"Now that everyone is here. Team Toxic Rats since you don't have a cabin. The Mutant Maggots win" Chris said before getting interrupted by Lightning

"where am I going to sleep?" Lightning said

"Oh it will be just as nice as your other one" Chris said before pulling the old switcheroo on them, and place a crummy looking cabin instead

"Now choose a camper that you want to eliminate. I will meet you at the campfire for the first elimination of the season" Chris said

* * *

 **Campfire Pit  
**

"The votes are cast. Those that receive a regular marshmallow can stay, but one will receive a special marshmallow that you don't want to eat. If you get the radioactive marshmallow is out of the contest, and can't return ever. The following campers are safe. Scott, B, Lightning, Dawn, Naruto, and Sam. The radioactive marshmallow goes to...Staci"  
"oh ok I guess its the walk of shame for me" Staci said

"Oh we changed that" Chris said

* * *

 **Docks**

This is our newest addition **The Hurl of Shame** patent pending" Chris said before Staci started to blab about her uncle again, and so Chris hurled her off.

* * *

What will happen next? Who will be the next victum? What is the scene behind Naruto and Dawn? Stay tunded and find out on **Total...Drama...Revenge...Of...The...Island.**

* * *

 **I hope you liked it, because this will be on Hiatus until I finished with the Total Drama Naruto series. Leave me reviews or message me of how new episode should play out and I might put your theory in as a chapter, and other stuff. No there will be no Harem just a straight Naruto/Dawn.**

 **The new chapter is because there is only 13 episodes in this season and there are 14 characters so I need a new one t balance it out.**

 **Also yes I know I didn't make Staci talk that much but come on**

 **The Mutant Maggots:** **Anne Maria, Brick, Cameron, Jo, Mike, Zoey**

 **The Toxic Rats: B ,Dawn, Lightning, Dakota, Sam, Scott, Naruto, Staci(eliminated)**


End file.
